lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Vepturegeng (Comic Book)
Vepturegeng is a science-fiction action thriller graphic novel series. Synopsis Brennan O’Hare attempts to prove adolescent human trafficker Han Seo-Hoto, a guilty man. While breaking into Han’s apartment, Brennan’s face is attacked by an extraterrestrial, sentient mask named Serpent -- leaving him with the ability to disintegrate and control air. Mysterious, malicious and fueled by anger, Serpent wishes to use the new and deadly abilities that Brennan has to defeat the Untergang, alongside five other possessed teenagers. Characters * Brennan O’Hare: Brennan O’Hare is an investigative 14-year old with autism, who is unsociable, enjoys staring at girls from far away and playing shooter games. Despite this, he is rather good-natured and legitimately wise, albeit easily overpowered into aggression by Serpent. He is similar to Stimpy from Ren and Stimpy, as well as Eddy Brock from Venom. * Serpent: Serpent is cruel and mysterious, leader of the Vepturegeng. Like Brennan, he spends much of his time alone and is annoyed when others vex him. Unlike Brennan, he usually attempts to violently injure most people who defy him. Serpent is terrified of loud sounds and his own appearance. He is similar to Ren from Ren and Stimpy, as well as Venom. * Han Seo-Hoto: Han is a clever eighth grade student, but also a sex trafficker. The sexual acts and killings he causes when bound with Thanatos are rather inhumane, but he believes in doing these out of moral ambiguity and the promise of profit (in the former’s cause), rather than out of actual malice. His father is unaware of his involvement in human trafficking, but is a scientist who has found and supplied the Vepture/Untergeng masks for Han. * Thanatos: Thanatos is completely deranged, and a leader of the Untergeng; he has both schizophrenia and psychopathy, with his psychotic venting usually irritating most of Thanatos’ allies. Thanatos also has a gore fetish, and is obsessed with viciously killing his opponents; even the pitiless and objective France Jordaine believes he gets too much pleasure from violence. However, Thanatos is mainly motivated to kill out of eliminating his enemies. * Rufus Kasady * Ruffian * Amélie Chapélain * Fatale/France Jordaine * Doctor Beatriu Atlas * Doctor Dick Sanchez * Zachary O’Hare * Alice O’Hare * John O’Hare * Wendigo * Gunner * Bomber * Freezer * Pustule/Acne Eliminator: Like the Joker, but instead of using a pencil to poke people’s eyes out he uses one to remove their whiteheads. * Tom Fox: Acne Eliminator’s true identity. * Tyra Beaulieu: Tyra Beaulieu is similar to the Venture character of the same name. * TBA * Robyn Jacob: Robyn Jacob is similar to the Venture character of the same name. * Zander * Alexia Demolitionists * Wheels * Sharkie * Coon * Dreads * Diamond * Angel Face * Miss Demeanor * Trigger * Special Ned * Special Fred Issues The Beginning # Prologue: Nearing the end of eighth grade, socially isolated student Brennan O’Hare grows suspicious of fellow classmate Han Seo-Hoto. Secretly investigating his home, O’Hare finds that Han is experimenting with “Vepturegeng” and “Untergeng”, sentient, alien masks, using trafficked slaves as hosts. O’Hare is caught by one of Seo-Hoto’s human-Vepturegeng fusions on his way out, only for the host to spontaneously combust. Running away from Han Seo-Hoto’s house, O’Hare unknowingly merges with his attacker’s Vepturegeng, # Chased # The Shooting # Demolition Men # Disconnected # Taken # Hostage Calamity: Thanatos has abducted the O’Hare family and is holding them hostage at a power plant. Before he is able to get in, however, Brennan must make it past Thanatos’ possessed guards. # Graduation Day The Lady in Black Concepts E6B2C0AF-DF93-449E-80CA-27DA8B625C96.png|Tyra Beaulieu and Brennan O’Hare (created on Gacha Life). Category:Comics Category:Comic book Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:Vepturegeng Category:Books